The New Prussia Chronicles Chapter eight
by TheDarkPrinceofAwesome
Summary: More NPC


Darkness gathered around the land, rain pounded against the face of Lelouch. It was time; he looked to the east, his dear Prague walking into the Soviet lands. As the tiny speck disappeared into the darkness he thought of the boy who he had treated as a son.

It was years ago when it happened, when France burned down his land. The fires blazing against his tiny cheek, a smaller arm around his neck, as he walked he heard the small coughing noises of the child.

"Czech, help me." The boy whimpered, the smoke eating away at his small body.

"It will be ok little Luka." He nuzzled him slowly, feeling his soft, childish skin.

"Ok." He said his voice going down.

"Please Luka." He started to cry, holding him close as he ran away from the searing heat of his fallen city. It was only hours later he heard Prague's last words before he voice went away forever, the words that will curse him forever.

"Czech, where's Mommy?"

It was then the boy had gone mute.

That was many years ago and at the moment he had to deal with another problem. He slowly raised the riding crop, smacking it against his nephew's bare bottom.

Russia meanwhile was looking into the eyes of his new prisoners.

"Hello Isa, Hello Luka." He smirked, the darkness in his eyes everlasting.

Belarus waited, looking for Russia's prey, silent like a hawk.

Gilbert Junior at the time was rubbing his sore bottom as his uncle scolded him. "Uncle...Are you angry at me?" GJ asked a growling Lelouch, The young albino shaking with sobs and rubbing his bottom before pulling his underwear and pants up..."I need a rest..." Czech sighed. "Uncle? Can I go to the border and watch the sunset?" GJ asked him. " I promise I won't cross the border...and I know I am still grounded from crossing it last time..." the little one pleaded. "Yeah" Lelouch says. "Uncle, I have a feeling someone is watching us." the young Prussian said. "Me too." Lelouch said nodding. "Um.. I am kind of getting creeped out." said GJ. "I need a beer" Czech says walking away and Gilbie's eye light up at the word "Beer". "Can I have one too?" The young Prussian asked. Czech angrily growls at his nephew. Belarus appears and kidnaps Gilbert Junior. "UNCLE! HELP ME! "GJ screams. Belarus runs off with the child. GJ is crying at this point as Belarus drags to the Soviet Union side of the border. As they arrive in Moscow Belarus smirks and throws the Prussian nation into a room. "LET ME OUT! I WANNA GO HOME! LET ME OUT!" Gilbert Junior screams sobbing his eyes out. Belarus laughed. "Big brother has a surprise for you~" She said. Russia calls Germany and Ludwig answers. "Hallo? What do you want now, Russia?" Germany said annoyed. "Want to play a game?" Russia says laughing. "What do you mean? A game?" Germany asked. "Pop goes the weasel" Russia says giggling. "What the hell are you talking about? " Germany said getting angry. Russia smiles "I have your nephew GJ." he says. Gilbert Junior is banging his fists on the door's glass window. "WHAT! YOU BETTER BRUDER'S SON BACK YOU VODKA DRINKING RUSSIAN DOG!" Germany screamed. Russia got angry. "Pop goes the Prague~" He said and hung up and went to the other room. "LET ME GO! I WANNA GO HOME TO MY UNCLE! I WANNA BE AWAY FROM HERE! UNTIE ME PLEASE! "Gilbie screamed. Russia picked Prague up by his collar. "NO! NOT PRAGUE! HE'S MY FRIEND! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Gilbert Junior cried. Russia placed the boy on the ground and raised his pipe. "NOOOOOOOOO!" GJ yelled. "PLEASE NOT HIM..! I'LL DO ANYTHING! PLEASE DON'T!" Russia then slammed the pipe into Prague's head and smashed his pelvis and cracked his ribs. "NOOOO PRAGUE! PLEASE DON'T! STOP IT! DON'T HURT HIM! YOU CAN HAVE ANYTHING YOU WANT FROM ME BUT PLEASE DON'T KILL PRAGUE! P-PLEASE!" GJ choked out in sobs and Russia laughed at him and looked into the child's teary red eyes. " You are one very stupid child...You think crying and begging like a big crybaby will make this all go away...? You're wrong~ you think this is dream? Well wake up because it is not~ "Russia then unties GJ and throws him to the ground and a start kicking the boy's ribs which 2 of them break and GJ is screaming until Russia

And Belarus leaves laughing away as they leave the broken New Prussian and the Czechoslovakian capital in shambles on the blood-soaked floor... GJ crawls to his friend Prague. "P-Prague? You ok?" Prague shakes his head and then writes in his blood on the wall "I Love You" and smiles at the boy. GJ's eyes fill with sorrowful tears as he looked at the words...then something happened that GJ never thought would come true, Prague spoke! "GJ...come closer..." Prague said. As GJ came closer Prague kissed GJ and smiles. "I love you GJ.." then as Prague takes his last breath he holds GJ's hand and tearfully says "Good bye~" and then Prague goes limp and cold and his blue eyes close with tears of sadness and sorrow fall from his closed eyes.. "Prague! No! Don't die! Please! I am begging you! No! Please come back Prague!" GJ begged as he shook the capital and he saw that there is nothing he can do... Prague had died...Gilbert Junior started sobbing on Prague's chest and Lelouch ran in and saw his servant and nephew covered in blood and tears. "Gilbie! Are you ok? What's wrong with Prague?" Lelouch asked looking Gilbert Junior over for bruises and cuts and scratches. Gilbert Junior is shaking in sobs and tears fall onto Prague's cold dead body and his little eyes look up into Czech's. "Uncle...*Hic* P-P-Prague...He...*Hic* is... dead..." Gilbert Junior said shaking in sadness. "T-There...was...nothing...I could do... I-I... Failed..." GJ sobbed. Lelouch looked in shock... "Go..." Lelouch said "I want to be alone." "B-But Uncle..." "NOW!" Lelouch yelled in anger. GJ then got up and walked outside

Gilbert Junior's POV

I watched Uncle caress Prague's cold cheek and I was so depressed that he got angry with me. I don't blame Uncle for being mad at me... I am a screw-up... I am bad luck and bad karma... I don't deserve to be a nation...I never did anyway... I was so hated by everyone... I guess that's why my father was shot and never came back like he promised me... when I was just 5 years old...

(Flashback)

Gilbert Beilschmidt Senior is getting all his stuff packed and Luna is washing the dinner dishes. Tiny little Gilbert Junior is playing with blocks and is having fun. "Hey Gilbie." Prussia says as he picks up the little toddler. "Daddy is going to win the war for all of Prussia and New Prussia, and when we win we will have a big party and have a lot of fun." Prussia patted the young boy's hair and GJ smiled up at his father in wonder. "Vati, when the war is over... You will come back home right?" GJ asked. "Ja. I will. I will always come home to my Luna and Gilbert Junior." GJ smiles. "Vati, who's that blonde man in this picture?" GJ asks pointing to a photo on Prussia's desk. "You mean him? He is my older bruder; he raised me and your uncle West when our Vati died." Prussia said. "What's his name?" GJ asked. "His name is Lelouch "Cyril" Beilschmidt, and He represents Czechoslovakia." Prussia said smiling. "Czechoslovakia? Is it a Germanic nation?" GJ asked his father. "Nien. It's two nations in one, you see, Lelouch is the Czech Republic and his wife is the Slovakia Republic and Lelouch is the only German in his nation." Prussia says. "Wow, He is the only German?" GJ was excited. "Vati! One day Can me and you go to Czechoslovakia and visit Uncle Czech?" GJ asked. Prussia smiled and nodded. "Then, how's this? When I come home when the war is over, me, you and Mommy will all go visit Bruder together?" Prussia said and the little albino bounced in his lap. "Ja! Ja! I want to go to Czechoslovakia!" GJ yelled and Luna (Who finished her chores) came up behind Prussia and smiled at her husband and put a hand on his shoulder and watch their little one go on to play with his blocks once more.

(4 years later)

Gilbert Junior (who is turning 7) is sitting on a chair looking out the window and waiting to see his father come up the street and surprise him on his birthday, Canada comes in from answering a telephone call. "Gilbert Junior. Oh, Maple...your Daddy says he can't come to your party..." Canada said sadly. "What? Why?" the young one asks. "Your Daddy is in the war camp in Poland and is helping get the Russians off the land..." Canada says. GJ looked depressed. "Then I don't want to have a birthday if Daddy can't come! I will stay 6 until he can come back home!" Gilbie then slump on his chair and stared out the window. "GJ... your Daddy can't make it... He won't be here in another month..." Canada said. "You might as well have your birthday now." The young New Prussian looked at his caretaker and saw the older Prussian come up behind him and closed his eyes with his hands. "Guess who~" Prussia said and Canada pretended to guess and think. "Umm...Is it...my friend Prussia?" Canada said. "Ja~ you win~" Prussia Brohuged his friend and looked at his little one. "Happy birthday, Gilbert Junior~ I fooled ya did I?" Prussia said hugging his son. "Daddy! ~ You made it home!~" GJ was so happy and Canada smiled. "Maple Leaf! I forgot about the cake! I will be right back!" Canada then ran to the kitchen and Kumajiro looked at GJ and Prussia. "Who are you?" He asked. "I am the awesome nation of Prussia!" Prussia said proudly. "And I am the city of New Prussia, Canada! But one day I will set out to become a nation like my father!" GJ said as Prussia smiled at him. Kumajiro shrugged and saw Canada carrying a big cake. "Maple! This is heavy!" he said. "Mmm...Who are you?" Kumajiro asked Matthew. "I'm Canada!" Canada says in his usual respond. And that was after Prussia learned Luna was dead. It happened when Gilbert Junior was 5, he and Luna where running from their home in Prussia to go to Canada, Nazis where everywhere and Russians where looting homes and killing families and he and Luna who were all bloody and cold and dirty and all wet from the rain that fell on them "HEY YOU! STOP! YOU ARE NOT TO LEAVE THE CAMP!" and then BOOM! Luna was shot in the back and she fell and GJ was dropped from her arms like a bag of bricks and as the tiny albino landed on the ground, his mother's blood was splattered all over his clothing. The young brunette Nazi guard ran up to them and saw he had killed an innocent woman... "Oh My God! I... I killed a German woman...Oh God..." The young boy ran away from Luna and GJ (Who was hiding) and left... "Gilbie...*cough* *cough*..." Luna said as blood ran down her chin. "Mama...Are you ok?" The young boy asked. "G-Gilbie...* cough* run to the train station...* hack* and find your uncle Germany...*Cough* H-He...will ...take you to...Canada...* cough*..." Luna said tears falling from her eyes as she looks at her little boy. "But...Mama...What about you? I thought we were going to go together?" GJ asked as he started to cry. "Honey...Mommy...can't move...she...is...gonna...go...visit...god...up...in heaven..." and with that Luna died. GJ was shocked. "Mama? Mama? Mama! Nien! Nien! You can't die! Mama! Please wake up!

Mama! "GJ then saw his mother had gone and he cries and sobs all night on her cold body.

(End of Flashback)

Gilbert Junior's POV

I never forgotten that day...I always have nightmares about it...Mien Gott...I am scared...I continued to sob and I saw Isa looking at me... Russia had left open her cell door and she was following me... "Gilbert...What's the matter?" Isa asked me. "P-Prague...*hic* *sob* Russia... h-he killed P-Prague...*Sob* "I choked out and Isa seeing that I am hurt walked up to me and Hugged me. "P-Prague told me before he died...he told me that he loved me...a-and now... *hic* Uncle hates me..." I said as Isa's brown hair blew into my blood soaked face.

Lelouch's POV

I was standing in the doorway with Luka's body on my back. I hear everything Gilbie said to Isa...And I started to feel bad...He thought I hated him? I am confused now...Why would he think something like that? "U-Uncle has a right to hate me, Isa..." I heard Gilbert Junior say. "He will hate me for letting Prague die...forever...I am going to give Prague part of mien soul...and Heal all the damage with my blood..." I felt my eyes go wide... "No GJ! If you do that, you will die... and why would you give Prague your blood?" said my sister. "My blood is magic... you see, since I am the last Pure Prussian... My Mom had done a spell on me before she died. And so my blood is able to heal every single illness and wound known to man...even unknown illnesses." GJ explained. I was shocked because I knew what will happen if GJ gives Prague part of his soul...what would really happen...GJ would..._**become Dark and Demonic...**_

End of Chapter 8 ^^


End file.
